1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and a secondary battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable, and the use of second batteries has become popular due to the economical and eco-friendly aspects of their operation and utility.
Based on the types and applications of use, secondary batteries in devices may be used individually or in the form of battery modules each having a plurality of secondary batteries connected as a unit.